


After Dark

by Snagrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Crack, M/M, NSFW, idk if it counts but dobby is an elf, ok, so ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagrid/pseuds/Snagrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape gets jealous of Dobby's persistent loyalty to Harry Potter and learns of Dobby's mad crush on him in the process of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

Dobby was only walking down the corridors of the school late at night when he heard it--the soft patter of leather shoes against the tile, a slight echo in the silence, indicating someone was coming his way. He hides, scurrying behind a curtain strung across the wall, pulling the thing down around him as he waited for the sounds to pass, hoping to be unseen.

His blood freezes in his very veins when, in only a quick moment, the sheer cloth was being ripped from around him, leaving a chill at his skin as he cowered in wait for what was to happen.

“Oh, It was only you,” Snape muses, monotone voice drawling out loud in the silence. He throws the sheet of curtain back around dooby and ignores him, continuing on his walk through the grand school hallways, the soft click of his heels carrying on. As long as it wasn’t an intruder, he intended on leaving him be, it seemed.

“Wait!” dobby hisses out, ceasing his cowering and tumbles up to snape with shaking hands, tugs on his long black robes that trail out against the floor. Snape looks down at him, but only with a slight turn of the head and murderous eyes. “Do you know where mister Potter is?” Dobby asks quickly, taking the hint from the glare and letting go of Severus’ clothing.

There’s a quick moment of silence before suddenly he’s being held against the wall by snape, and suddenly his heartbeat escalates as he tries to struggle away, but snape’s grasp is just so firm.

“Why are people like you always looking for Mr. Potter? What good is he?” Snape asks suddenly, pain leaking out of his voice as he holds Dobby in place. “People are always so interested in Mr.Potter? I don’t understand it.” 

dobby searches the others’ eyes, before deciding to take a risk. He lays his fingers onto Snape’s cheek with a feather-light softness, and only the tips of his bony fingers move actually touch the other. Snape looks up, a sudden understanding drawn in his eyes as he whispers, “Do that again.”

And so he does. He trails his fingers along Snapes’ prominent cheek bone, and brings them down through the others’ shoulder-length hair. It’s only another short moment before Snape leans forward, drawing their lips together in a hot, fervent kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough to satisfy dobby.

“Again,” snape demands, breathless, and Dobby leans forward on his own this time, pushing his lips around the professors’ in a wild fashion, making it deeper before they both pull away, breathless, before going in again. In a school full of magic, you’d think they’d know a spell to prevent one another from running out of breath so easily. 

Dobby squeaks when suddenly there’s a hand trailing under the gray pillow case he calls clothes to grab at his rock hard bologna pony, and snape doesn’t give him the chance to stop kissing, gripping at the side of Dobby’s cheek with his other hand and pulls him closer, closer, closer, to the point they were pressed chest to chest. If Dobby didn’t understand the body difference before, he sure did now, taking up a total ¼ of snape’s chest space.

They’re suddenly on the floor, and Snape is drinking in the keening sounds from Dobby’s mouth, pulling his cape over them both as they move against the hallway carpet.

Dobby feels on fire, and his hand subconsciously reaches toward Snape’s stinky pickle as well, shoving his small, long fingers beneath the line of the trousers, gripping it hard.

“Yes, Dobby,” Snape breathes, and Dobby replies in a small gasp.

“you know my name, sire?” His voice is filled with wonder, and Snape stops for a brief moment, trailing his fingers along dobby’s shoulder affectionately.

“Of course I know your name,” he replies slowly, not looking Dobby in the eye. “I’ve known your name since day one, always had my eyes on you. But it would never work between us, You’re a house elf, and I’m a wizard… I didn’t even think you felt the same way…”

“Of course Dobby did,” Dobby whispers in return, pulling snapes cheeks to face him, to look at him while he spoke. “Dobby’s looked at you, too.”

“Then why do you always chase mr. potter around?” Snape asks, wounded.

“He’s only someone I look up to, nothing more,” Dobby assures, nuzzling his wrinkly flesh against snape’s baby-butt-soft cheek. “He has Ginny, you know? You shouldn’t have worried.”

“...Do you think it would work, between us?” Snape asks, voice small.

“Dobby doesn’t know,” Dobby admits, pulling him closer, and tugging urgently at his big DNA rifle as he looked into Snape’s eyes, “But we’ll figure it out.” 

Turned on by him speaking in third person, Not more words are spoken between them as they collide together again, joining as one. Snape inserts his thumb into his small lover. “Is it okay?” Snape asks, and Dobby only nods against his chest.

Soon his thumb and other fingers are replaced with a much bigger object, and Dobby knows it’s captain wrinkly making his way in.

They move in unison, Small cries echoing loud against the stone walls. 

They only cease their movements when they hear the sound of feet alongside their own noises, and look to each other in fear.

“We need to hide! Somebody’s coming!” Dobby shrieks quietly, tugging at the cloth of Snape’s shirt in a hurry. 

“They aren’t the only ones,” he mutters, rock hard flesh tower still in Dobby. 

Dobby frowns.“Now’s not the time for jokes!” He looks around nervously when he hears the sound approach faster. But snape was a little faster than them.

As soon as Snape finishes, he pulls his pants back up and whisks Dobby away. Dobby forgot that magic could be used for fast travel as well, and breathes a sigh of release when they’re safe in the confinements of Snape’s office.

“That was close.” Dobby whispers, holding Severus, His Severus, closer. He ignores the pain flaring in his hips, and continues to wobble on his feet, clutching at the taller man for support.

Snape holds him back just as tight, having to lean down to even make his fingers meet Dobby’s shoulders. Their height difference is great, but they manage.

And Dobby’s certain that even in the future, they’ll manage to find away around all of this for the sake of being together.


End file.
